


In Heat

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Pure Smut, Romance at the end, Submissive Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: A Collection of pure Smut, Females dominating one man. and a pure soul unified with her lover.This has no story whatsoever, just pure smut.





	1. Let's get it on

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested by Wingless+angel to make a 1 man and 8 women (Though I went with 7 because there is an ever growing animosity towards me when I added Tracer, Pharah and D.va Sorry for that) I’m still getting in my bearings when it comes to writing but anyways Enjoy :D

The two soldiers returned to base, both rugged and exhausted, Ana laid her rifle to her side and sat beside Jack, “You saved me out there” Ana started as she placed her hand on his “Thanks”

There was tension in Jack’s voice as he replied “N-no problem” hearing a chuckle, Ana stood up and pulled Jack’s hand, Jack wanted to question her but he was too tired to even talk. As the two walked towards the living quarters, Jack asked “Wh-where exactly are we going?” to which Ana replied with “You’ll see”

Standing in front of Ana’s room, she slammed the door open and quickly pulled Jack inside, before he can even mutter a single word. A kiss shut him up, Ana then proceeded to insert her tongue in his mouth. Her hands unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt as it both fell to the floor.

Bulge visible in his now tight black boxers, Ana then pulled them down and wondered at her mate’s growing erection as she too unbuttoned her tight fitting uniform until she was fully nude.

Ordering her mate to kneel down, Ana put one leg over his shoulder and faced her warm slit in front of him, the scent of her womanhood pressing down his nose making sure her scent flared on his nostrils sent him on a sexual frenzy.

It wasn't long when she felt him insert his tongue, rolling it and flicking it inside of her, having a good… no, a great taste of her, not long enough, she felt a sudden electrifying surge of pleasure that made her collapse to the bed.

She felt that she left Jack hanging, she then crawled on top of him and started rubbing his dick off, it made Jack moan, not long enough, he felt Ana suck the tip, tongue tickling the sides of his head and playfully nibbling the side as she sucked once more and left a satisfying pop with each suck. Teasing him no longer, Ana sucked deeply and gagged with each bob of her head she then felt a hand grab her gently by the hair as she proceeded to bob up and down again, deeply this time, it wasn’t long when she felt him thrust up making her gag while Jack came in her mouth, only letting go when she heard him with a satisfied sigh.

Ana hadn’t had her fill of pleasure yet as she got back up and straddled Jack. His dick regained vigor and stood proudly in her entrance as she slowly descend. Ana bit her lip as she painfully took in the bare entirety of his length

Dipping in for a kiss tongue entwining in as Ana started to move in slow and brutal strokes her hips grinding against his’, thrusting up and down, Jack managed to switch positions with her and now he was on top, there were no further commands from Ana as he started thrusting forward and back out eliciting a lewd sound from her wet folds, faster and faster, Jack then kissed her one last time and pulled out and strings of white soaked her belly as she too came by rubbing her clit.

After the intense activity, both slumped down on top of each other and fell asleep. As morning came, Ana and Jack both went back to work like nothing happened.


	2. Widow's Kiss

Guns and wits clash as two people exchanged gunshots and explosives, on the other side was a man with nothing to lose and the other, an assassin with no emotion feeling the exhilarating ecstasy of a fight.

_BANG!_

One falls, and the other smiles in triumph.

 _“Tsk Tsk, Guess who has the upper hand now”_ The triumphant assassin descends from the rope she’s hanging and walked towards the soldier who was dragging himself back to safety, his wounds weakening him as he sees his assailant prevail.

The mask he was wearing covered his pained expression as the assassin pressed her heel on his wounded leg making it bleed as the heel nearly buried on his wound, grunting as the assassin pressed hard, he only muttered “Go ahead, do your worse” before feeling the tip of her stiletto kick the soldier’s privates as she laughed at the man’s pain.

It never felt so gratifying for the assassin to hear the man’s cry of pain as she watch the man grab his privates and growl in pain, “ _I want to feel your pain, I want more”_ kicking the soldier’s side making him flip front.

The assassin then squatted down and whispered “ _Je veux te baiser”_ before binding down his hand to his back.

Legs straddled his hips as her hands explored the man she dominated before whispering “ _You’re mine, little soldier”_ to his ear. Playful hands unbuttoning and unhooking every clothing that covered him. “ _I will make you mine little soldier”_ her breath misting the glass of his visor.

Hands held the sides of his pants she forcefully yanked both his pants and whatever clothing is left on his waist exposing his dick in the open air. Grinning with delight, the assassin grabbed his exposed flesh and slowly stroked it making it grow hard and eliciting a raspy moan from the man.

Hand gripping his hard flesh, her lips formed the words “ _You like this, no?”_ as her hand stroked faster and faster as she noticed the man heave hard signaling that he was about to finish. As he was about to finish, a hand grabbed his balls and squeezed them hard.

Pain and pleasure tingled the man’s core as he sprayed the woman’s face and chest with his seed. Her tongue seductively encircling on her lips, having a taste of the man’s ejaculation that covered her face. Eyes burning with lust, the assassin leaned towards the man and said _“Look at the mess you’ve done to me boy”_ before giving his balls another hard squeeze.

The soldier endured all the intense pain mixed with pleasure as he felt his body lean to the wall while witnessing the assassin pull down her tight fitting clothes, slowly bearing her cold purple flesh for the man.

Only in her heeled boots, the sniper stood in front of the soldier as her leg wrapped around his hips, manhood in between her, it twitched up and down wildly as it touched her cunt. Grinding her hips against his’ she felt herself heave heavy as the man’s thick shaft enter her hole.

Bare flesh touching each other, the woman manage to say “ _Ooh lala, you’re a naughty boy”_ before taking in his flesh inside her, with a breathy moan the assassin said out loud  _“I can feel you inside of me”_   as his girth was unbearable for her as she felt him scrape her fleshy walls, there was a growing pain in her pussy from this new found sensation in her body that made her lust for more.

Behind his visor, his eyes focused on the woman’s face, her eyes shut and mouth agape while saliva trailed on the side of her mouth as this newfound pleasure hit her right in the core. Her mind went hazy as her legs felt shaky and breasts bounce with each movement her body made while her fingernails buried themselves to the man’s skin.

It was not for long when the assassin felt liquids fill her, strong spurts of white filled her cunt as the soldier thrusted hard, tears formed on her eyes as she felt the ultimate pleasure overcome her.

 _“Ah… hah… merci, you made me feel like a woman once more”_ hands unbinding the strong rope that once bound the man, the assassin punched the soldier in the gut that made him collapse, and a helping of her boot to his face as it rendered him unconscious.

With her breathy words, the assassin said “ _If only you were on our side, I could have showed you everything… everything, but you chose the wrong side, good bye chérie_ ” before _l_ eaving the soldier in his naked glory, like a woman who completed a conquest.


	3. Siberian Embrace

It was a rare moment for a strong woman like Aleksandra Zaryanova to show emotion, even rarer when it was pent up sexual emotion that she wanted to share. And of all the people, woman or man that she can pull out of and release this tension, she picked him.

Imposing her bare muscular features towards the man, Zarya ripped the tight shirt that Soldier 76 was wearing, bare hand yanking both holsters, belt and pants. She managed to persuade the soldier to remove his mask since it was the dark in the night in her room.

If it wasn’t in her tall figure, 76 would have carried her but it went the other way around. She carried him to the bed and sat him there, as she straddled him and playfully grinded her hips against his.

Her hands massaged his shoulders as his hands held her hips that was still grinding against his, slowly his hands moved up from her belly up to her chest, slowly and gently massaging her breast. Grabbing his hand, Zarya made him touch her cheek, fingertips slowly tracing her scar both reciprocating each other’s action as both touched each other’s face.

The roaring heat in Zarya’s core welled up as she felt a hard flesh twitch on her ass, it was soldier’s dick twitching up and down making sure he was duly noticed. This was a first time for the Russian as she grabbed his dick and gently stroked it up and down.

Instead of feeling pain from her hand, Soldier gasped in surprise with Zarya’s soft touch, not every day that the soldier felt a gentle friendly hand touch him, not coming from her. Most of the time he sees her lift weights or lift her cannon.

Up and down, kneading the tip and playing with the pre-cum that he releases. His tubular flesh twitched wildly as his semen soaked her hand. Curious with the taste of a man’s semen, Zarya slowly inserted her soaked hand to her mouth and started licking. Mind drawing blank, Zarya stood up and knelt in front of the soldier who was quickly recovering from his orgasm.

Manhood sensitive from his ordeal, 76’ felt a warm moist sensation envelope his dick, there she was, head bobbing up and down, tongue tickling and lips sucking and popping while his hand reached for her hair, there was no resistance from Zarya as he grabbed her hair and proceeded to move his hips in her mouth, making her gag.

Pulling away, thick saliva traces down from her lips down to his hard length as she continued to stare at it, she wanted it, no… she needed it and Zarya wanted this man to fill her. She wanted to get rid of this debilitating lust in her.

Straddling 76 back down, Zarya grabbed him by the dick and proceeded to insert it in her, it wasn’t rough but it felt so unreal for both of them, the sheer pleasure that electrified her body made her legs tremble, with each movement, the pleasure multiplies. Zarya didn’t know what to feel, would she feel good, would she feel happy but the pleasure in between her legs was so intense that tears started forming in her eyes.

Hands holding her blushing cheeks, the Soldier leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, tongue playfully touching, Zarya felt pleasure surge inside her making her core well up in pleasure. Her hands were shaky as she felt the need to lean her head on his shoulder while 76 thrusted up and down ignoring her body weight. Faster and harder, 76 felt her grasp tighten when she told him she was nearly coming, responding with a deep kiss. Hips grinding sloppily against his she felt her abs spasm as she cried in her native language the then Soldier pulled out and sprayed his spunk over her belly while she cried in pleasure.

Zarya was still panting, her legs gave out from the immense pleasure she felt. leaning in, she whispered “You can sleep here if you want” to the soldier before wrapping both their naked bodies with blanket, Zarya then gave a quick kiss to the soldier’s lips before wrapping her muscular arms around his side.


	4. We are one, we were one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus sidetrack chapter for my OTP, it'll all be understood once I hit the final chapter, so enjoy :D

The exchanges of I do’s and vows, Young Jack Morrison and Dr. Angela Ziegler returned back from the military chapel, it was a new one for the military priest who was serving in the chapel to wed two higher up personnel of Overwatch, Few witnesses, Ana, Reinhardt, little Fareeha, Tracer, and a few trusted people witnessed the unification of two lovers.

Still in their Officer’s uniform, Angela can’t believe she was now married, back then they were just joking about getting married but now, the ring, the vows, the kiss. It was all she needed. The affirmation of his love is what she needed.

Helping her man remove his coat, Angela wrapped her arms around his back as she embraced him. Turning around to face her, she felt his hand touch her cheeks as he kissed the crown of her head, hand ruffling her hair while his lips continued peppering her forehead down to her cheeks with kisses.

Angela kissed his cheek and whispered _“Hold me”_ before she was lifted from her feet by her rump as Jack kissed her lips, tongue lapping each other as a soft moan escape from her mouth as Jack’s hand slid inside her skirt lifting it in the process as Angela unbuttoned his white shirt.

Angela’s heartbeat went a few ticks faster as the exhilarating feeling of ecstasy, one hand of Jack unhooking her bra and the other, massaging her behind. With the bra off, her plump breasts felt the cool wind before feeling his tongue play with both her nipples and suck on them until they stiffen in pleasure.

Angela broke free from his touch as she laid in bed, still in her skirt and underwear, her index finger beckoning Jack to come get her. Jack had never followed a command faster than this. Stripping down to his boxers, Jack laid on top of Angela his lips kissed her cheeks, lips and neck and his shoulders supporting himself as Angela’s dainty fingers tickled him from chest down to his ever growing bulge in his lower region.

Both of her fingers hooked up and pulled his boxers down, revealing his erect manhood. There was an unmistakable grin scribbled on her face as Jack asked her “like what you see?” as it dangled freely, without further hesitation, Angela scooted her way out of his touch and proceeded to undo her skirt, fabric falling down her feet, next was her vanilla colored lace underwear that fell to the floor, but before pulling it down, Angela faced her ass towards him, wiggling it as she slowly pulled the thin fabric down slowly teasing her partner who was gladly enjoying the show.

Straddling against her lover’s lap, Angela shook her hips and grinded as she felt him grow in between her. Hands mauled her ass as she continued on grinding herself towards his erection making him grow harder and fully erect. This pleased her as she slightly rose up and placed his dick on her entrance and slowly descended, there was a stinging pain in her cunt as she slowly and painfully continued down. Her breath trembled as she slowly went down, pleasure overcoming the former pain that she felt, the room was cold but a visible sheen of sweat encrusted her body, hair sticking to her skin.

Slowly, Jack noticed Angela’s bosom rise, she was breathing deep as he started feeling an immense surge of pleasure overcome his needy body, it was electrifying for him as Angela started moving up and down, cupping her cheeks, Jack proceeded to kiss her gently. With every ounce of love poured in each kiss, Angela can’t help but shed a few tears of joy, Jack reciprocated this emotion with a smile, lips forming words that proclaimed his love towards her, as he kissed her once more.

It didn’t take long for both of them to change positions as they both laid in bed, Jack on top of her, lips locked into a feverish kiss. A breathy moan escaped from her as Jack reentered her, the bed started shaking as Jack thrusted to and fro, one hand holding the back of her head and the other, on her leg, slightly spreading her.

Gaze locked into each other, breathy moans and a gentle grunt escaping, both were encrusted in sweat as both felt each other’s heat, Jack moved faster and harder while Angela cried his name over and over, swearing in her native tongue, arms over his neck, she cried one last time as she felt an extreme feeling of pleasure, as Jack slowly and ruggedly thrusted inside of her, slowly until he collapsed beside her.

Giving due considerations towards her, Jack pulled her on top of him and kissed her. Head resting on his chest. There was a great comfort surround her as she slowly fell asleep just by listening to his heartbeat, it felt so close to her heat as she formed a lasting smile while she slept.

But it was all in the past now, a fleeting memory of her past lover, a fleeting yet lasting memory of him that won’t die, she refused to let it die, she refused to let go, but He was gone… Her Jack was gone and she will never be complete all she can do now is to remember the comfort of the past as she travelled towards tomorrow.

 


	5. Symmetry's Flesh

“ _Oh, the perfection in you”_

Heels clicking, A fairly mocha skinned woman approached Soldier 76, after being compromised from his infiltration, Vishkar security held him at gunpoint and the only person between him and a bullet to the head is Architect Vaswani.

Taking him to her private office, Vishkar Security forces advised her to call for help if ever this man do something dumb, reassuring her own safety, Vaswani called off the security forces and told them to leave.

The soldier sat silently as Vaswani sat on her chair “ _I am privileged to meet the most wanted person, to what honor do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”_ her voice, distinct and firm, there was slight hint of interest in her voice as she stared at the soldier.

Thinking of breaking the ice, the Architect stood up and sat at the edge of the table, legs crossed as it showed the revealing skin of her leg, this warranted a sigh from the soldier as she smiled “ _It seems you have a knack for looking at women’s legs”_ her white high boots clicked as she continued to seductively switched the position of her legs, slowly revealing the black cloth that covered her pronounced privates.

The soldier grew tense as she started walking around him, the architect’s hand hovered from his shoulder to his chin. There was something that unnerved the soldier as the architect’s finger touched the lock of his mask. ‘Click’ the mask fell to her hand as she grinned, “ _You are not what I expected, soldier 76”_ the smile grew wider as her finger trailed the large scar that crossed his face, it made him uncomfortable as the architect’s finger touched his lips, inserting them as if she wants him to suck on it.

Pulling her finger away from his lips, the architect’s hand hovered towards the zipper of her dress as the zipper made a satisfying noise as the fabric fell to her feet, the black cloth that covered her body made a distinct mark of arousal in her bosom as she slowly peeled it off.

Her breasts free from the cloth, her nipples peaked as her fingers slowly encircled around it, her breath trembling as she said _“You have a lot of self-control it seems, how pleasing”_ her hands slowly reaching for the hem of the black cloth that covered her nether region, the architect heard a whine from the soldier which made her stop.

Sitting on the soldier’s lap. Vaswani pulled down the zipper of his jacket and slowly peeled it off him beholding her eyes with his body. Hands carefully inspected him as she drew a shaky breath from him, hands touching his chest down to the buckle of his belt. He wasn’t bound by the chair so he caught her hand and tried to stop her, but this warranted a kiss.

The kiss lasted longer as the architect felt his hand touch her cheeks, care flung off to the air as the soldier carried her and pinned her to the wall while his hand was on her ass while the other was on her leg and the architect willingly wrapped her legs around his waist as she elicited a moan.

With each resistance from her hand, the soldier held them up to the wall as they continued to kiss. Only stopping when he noticed her whine. A breathy chuckle escaped him as he carried her to her table, her hands sweeping off any materials on the table as he laid her there. She felt her lower body cool as the tight fabric was slowly pulled down revealing her bare cunt, which was wet with arousal.

Elbows supporting herself, Vaswani noticed the soldier kneel in front of her. A wicked grin on his face, lips nearing on her lower lips, she felt an overwhelming pleasure wash her body, the sensation was new and it was the best feeling she had felt, better than playing with herself in the confines of her office, this new found pleasure was intoxicating and it made her lust for more.

Her hands on his head, she wanted him to keep on going, his tongue inside of her, tickling and tasting her, defiling her pristine flower. Her back arched as she felt his fingers tickle her insides, two fingers in her while his mouth occupied the most sensitive part of her, sucking the most sensitive bud of nerves, she felt his finger part ways inside her, spreading her while liquid started leaking.

Tears started forming on her eyes as it squeezed shut and felt her body vibrate in pleasure. She started convulsing in pleasure as even more lewd liquid started gushing out of her, back still arched as she shook, she felt a touch on her back as she saw the soldier soaked in the liquid she released.

There was a familiar ‘tink’ of metal as she noticed that the soldier was naked from waist down for her. She flushed red as she felt their lips touch once more. There was an additional flavor, an exquisite flavor of her own ejaculation that graced her tongue, she felt his hard length tease her entrance as it twitched up and down, it was warm and it was about to deflower her.

“ _P-please”_ her lips trembled as she flushed a tinge of red, _“Please, b-be gentle”_ as she felt her cunt widen, there was an unbearable pain wash her insides as the soldier inserted it, it wasn’t forced but even with the soldier inserting it gently, it didn’t help as with his length in her, blood started dripping, she wished for it to stop but if it weren’t for the growing need for him, she would have made him stop but she wanted it.

With his length fully inside of her, he contemplated on continuing as he saw tears form up in her eyes, “Would you want me to stop?” he asked as he tried to pull out, but she relented as she shook her head. “ _It d-doesn’t hurt anymore”_ regaining her confident smile, she nodded for the soldier to continue.

Slowly, the soldier moved, there still was a hint of pain but pleasure washed it all down making her feel comfortable. Vaswani can’t explain if it was the feeling of being alone inside that made her want this, but there it was, her pool of fears slowly vanishing from her as this new found activity disturb the solemn symmetry of her perfection.

It was a good thing that she sent the security forces away as she screamed in pleasure, not sure if the soundproof office was really soundproof, her hand quickly covered her mouth as she bit it, an thrilling pulse of pleasure overcame her as she felt his hand uncover her mouth and cover it with his.

With one last thrust, she felt the soldier pull out. Pulling her away from the table and making her lean, she felt her knees weak as the soldier entered from behind, she never objected as she felt his hand cup her breasts, fingers gently squeezing her nipples and his lips trailing kisses from her nape to her shoulders.

Faster and faster, she moaned out “ _yes”_ while the soldier thrusted hard, this was arousing her even more as she felt him stop. Again with one last thrust, he let Vaswani go and faced his dick in front of her, without further command, she parted her mouth and proceeded to pull the soldier’s manhood in her mouth. Out of curiosity, she wanted to know what it feels what fellatio is, without the help of her fingers in her mouth but with this new found addicting tubular flesh to ever grace her. Head bobbing forward and back as she gagged, the strong smell of her come on his body flared her nose as she felt him tremble, she bobbed her head faster as she felt him come in her mouth, it was the soldier’s turn to convulse in pleasure, his abs tense while liquid strings of white touch her tongue. She swallowed without hesitation.

There was exhaustion visible in her eyes as she slowly dressed up, the architect knew well that she wouldn’t be able to stand or even walk properly for a few days stayed on her knees as she felt the soldier carry her, only letting go when he was near her sofa. Once laid down to rest, she felt a kiss on her forehead as the soldier left through her window.


	6. Envious Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are in order for forgetting to update, tons-a work befell to me, yet again, Enjoy :D

Her body quivers with his touch, her lips draw out his name, her eyes dilated with pleasure and her hands tangled on his hair. Moira drew out the longing of Jack, the longing of the touch of a woman.

His hands were on her waist while her hands undone the buttons of his shirt, eyes both staring at each other like what lovers do under the stars in the night, a kiss made her lips tingle in joy while his palms cupped her ample breasts.

Their kiss was cut short as Moira felt another hand reach over and rubbed her clothed cunt, then a warm kiss landed on her nape making the small of her hair rise in delight. The hands behind her undone her belt, as fingers hooked up and pulled it down doing the same with the thin piece of clothing left on her waist.

Her body felt weak as two delicate fingers were inserted in her, gently playing and soaking in with the pleasure she felt, Moira arched forward as she saw Jack fully naked in front of her, his manhood aroused as he called on for the woman behind her, much to her surprise (and delight) it was Angela both the subject of her admiration and detest.

Her eyes looked over the two as she saw an exchange of kiss, his fingers inserted in her cunt while her hand stroked his dick up and down, kneading the head and squeezing his balls. It was pure arousal from Moira as she walked towards the two, her hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other, joined Angela’s hands in stroking.

Both tugging playfully hard they both heard the man moan out in pleasure as his manhood twitched they both let go, the slit on his shaft leaked out pre cum as Angela giggled. Her hand touched Moira’s cheek as she ordered her to kneel down with her.

Angela grabbed Moira by the hair as she leaned in for a kiss, a moan escaped from her mouth as Angela’s tongue played with hers, their lips separated as a trail of saliva formed on their lips temporarily leaving her speechless. As she regained her composure, her eyes gazed on the man standing in between them, Moira saw Angela’s lips separate as her head bobbed to and fro, her cheeks were flushing red, her eyes locked on with the man’s gaze, Moira felt left out, she too wanted a taste of this man and Angela was there, taking it all for her greedy self.

Lips parting away from his erection, it emitted a lewd pop as a tick trail of pre cum left on her lower lip, her eyes slowly looking at Moira’s needy expression, Angela smiled and nodded as she stood up to kiss Jack. Moira was now given the privilege to occupy herself with his erect dick. As her head closed in, her nose caught an overwhelming scent of arousal, her body can’t distinguish if it was the man before her or the woman’s mouth that occupied this tubular flesh not long ago. Her care flung aside, Moira’s lips kissed the tip before parting away, her chest again thumped hard and this new found pleasure sent electricity down to her now wet cunt.

She wanted it, she needed to sate the urge. Her head went forward and back, her hand was stroking his dick as her nails trailed down Jack’s chest, it wasn’t long after when she saw Jack’s chest heave hard, his hand grabbed Moira’s head as she felt sticky liquids fill her mouth, a throaty groan escaped her throat as she swallowed without hesitation, she didn’t let go of his dick until she felt him touch her cheek.

Visibly pleased with herself, Moira stood up with renewed confidence, her eyes focused on Angela as she grabbed her by the waist and furiously kissed her, the two laid in bed as their fingers explored each other’s pussies, fingers encircling on their clit, breasts colliding against each other leaving a hardened peak, lips colliding and tongue entwining. Both were bare as Jack crept towards them.

Angela turned Moira on top of her as her hand went on the ginger’s ass, spreading it while Jack grabbed her by the waist, slowly inserting it making Moira moan load in surprise. Angela’s teeth buried on her neck, blood rushing on her veins as her small breasts slowly rise and fall in pleasure.

Jack thrusted hard and fast as he alternated his insertion, hard strokes on Moira and another helping for Angela, the two kissed as Jack dove in and kissed Moira’s shoulder up to her lower part of her jaw.

Body sweaty and oozing with the smell of sex, Angela parted under Moira and went to Jack’s side, whispering words barely audible to Moira’s hearing, seeing a wide smile creep on the man’s face, Moira felt an overwhelming surge of pleasure as she only screamed “ _Fuck”_ when she felt Jack’s thrust inside her, it went from slow to a brutal pace, her body felt the exhaustion as Jack pulled out of her, again, a warm liquid spurted on her back followed up with A tongue scraping the liquid off.

The bed’s weight shifted as the three laid down, Jack was in the middle and the two different heads were laid on his chest, his eyes looked at the two on his side as they both were smiling in content. He did enjoy this night as he too smiled and held both closer to him and slept


	7. Anonymous Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised a Sombra chapter, I enjoyed doing this, with the accompaniment of a few bottles of beer and a good time.

Along the dark path, two people confides their hidden desire, no love, and affection whatsoever. Neon purple fabric fell to the floor, hands clawing the back of the man before her, thrusts faster and faster harder and harder like a man screwing a cheap whore.

All at the sake of each other’s interest, the two met just to satisfy each other’s queer curiosity, yes the woman from Talon knows the real identity of the man that girthed her, and yes she knew all too well that he had former engagements with their geneticist and even the assassin that felt nothing.

But there she was, her supple breasts bouncing as the man forces his rod inside of her, a feeling that she knew all too well, a feeling that a certain killer in black gave her. She has no right to compare, no right to know who the better man was than the other, but here she is, her legs spread for him.

As his length went deeper and deeper inside her, she felt his hands spread her behind, and all by the gods she sighed, she loved the feeling of this man’s hand as it mauled and explored a hole not even a man dared entering.

She noticed that her back was on the wall, her legs raised and locked at his hips, his length torturously giving her the pleasure she lusted, his fingers playing with each supple button of skin in her chest, she was oh so close to pleasure, oh so close to feeling this man’s seed spray on her body.

The man forced his body away from her as she knelt in front of him, her hands quickly holding the man’s shaft, harder and faster than she might ever move her hands, his length wildly throbbing as it wanted to release, but once again it was sheathed inside, her wet lips drooled over as she bobbed her head accompanied by her swift strokes to the body of his manhood, he was so close to the edge as she felt his hand hold the back of her head, demanding that she stays at her position.

It was not for long when the man sprayed every ounce of thick white inside of her, filling her mouth, painting her throat white as she greedily swallowed to the last drop. Her ears heard his labored breathing, in par with her moans as she again bobbed her head one last time before eliciting a sickly sweet pop, line of clear liquid trailed as she kissed the tip before collecting the clothes that she dropped.

With a pneumatic sound, the woman disappeared, like a ghost into thin air, leaving the man flustered and exhausted.


	8. The Heat Dissipates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. As heat rises, it also fades. as the chapter ends, another one starts.

Angela had met the soldier, he was awfully familiar, and how he moves, how he speaks, stands and hell even how he laughs seemed familiar.

Indeed it was familiar as Angela caught the soldier off guard and unmasked.

_“I want to know why?”_

The Soldier stood silent as Angela pushed the soldier’s back to the wall. Her hands touching his chest, fingers finding its way down to his hips as the soldier sighed.

_“Why did you have to leave me? I loved you and I searched for you, and yet you didn’t have the audacity to tell me you weren’t gone. Why?”_

Angela then pulled down his pants she held his cheek, thumb touching the short scar on his lips as she leaned up to kiss him. Breaking the kiss, Angela’s hands found itself holding Soldier’s dick.

_“Now that you’re here, we can make up for the lost times, the lost times we’ve missed”_

The soldier moaned as he felt her lips kiss the tip, tickle it with a little blow and lick and kiss the side and after that, the soldier saw stars as Angela bobbed her head forward and back drawing a moan from both of them.

Angela pulled back and stood up, eyes meeting the soldier’s, he never thought he’d hear her say his name again as she held his hand and pulled him to her bed.

_“Jack, I want you to hold me, kiss me, please me, again and again. I want to feel you inside me. I missed you, I love you”_

Angela gasped in pleasure as she felt his dick slowly enter her aroused lips. Slowly spreading her as Jack slowly moved to and fro. Jack’s hips moved faster and harder as Angela started crying in pleasure.

With uncontained moans, Angela screamed in pleasure as Jack held her legs on his shoulders as he continued moving in a brutal pace. Switching positions, Angela went on top of Jack and he continued on thrusting up and down in her.

The pronounced bounce of Angela’s plump breasts drove Jack into a frenzy as he held on breast on his hand pinching, squeezing and mauling as his lips sucked and nibbled the other, leaving it in a hardened peak.

_“Oh how I missed this so much Jack. Remind me again and again, remind me how we make love every night”_

At this point, Jack was at his limit as sheens of sweat formed on their bodies yet he still pursued the pleasure that was long overdue for both of them. Jack felt Angela’s cunt tighten as she cried out his name again and again, her words incoherent both in English and German as she bounced up and down while Jack thrusted harder and faster.

With one final thrust. Angela’s hands were on Jack’s chest, nails buried as she screamed in an agonizingly delicious way. She felt her body shake, her core contracted, her knees gave up, eyes tear up and her lips drawing out a shaky breath.

Jack didn’t pull out as Angela stayed on top of him. She was panting hard as she mustered up a satisfied smile.

 _“Thank you… Jack”_ Angela said as she pressed a kiss on his lips and stayed on top of him, eyes slowly closing as she heaved a satisfied sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always. Like this story? give Kudos to it, Want me to write more? subscribe, bookmark the story if you want.  
> I will accept requests just send me a message in Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mistralthestoryteller

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and you want more, press Subscribe, loved it, press kudos, requests and comments will be acknowledged in the comment section down below and if all's said and done, I hope you love it :D


End file.
